Un Amor Lleno de Peligros
by sofia.pena.315
Summary: Edward Cullen un agente del FBI le a sido asignado el caso del peligroso criminal Jacob Swan, que tiene como hermana a Bella Swan una chica joven , tierna e inocente, que cuida a su hermano, cuando Edward encuentra la casa de Jacob, ira a detenerlo, que pasara cuando Bella y Edward se vean por primera vez...
1. TRAMA

Un Amor Peligroso

Summary:

Edward Cullen un agente del FBI, le ha sido asignado el caso del famoso mafioso "Jacob Swan Black" que es un hombre poderoso y manipulador que tiene como hermana a Bella Swan una chica dulce, tierna e inocente, que ha querido escapar del trabajo de su hermano, pero no puede dejarlo solo ya que sus padres murieron y los dos se sienten solos. Edward encuentra donde vive "Jake", y irá en busca de él para atraparlo. En esa casa se encuentra Bella, Edward rodea la casa del mafioso y entra a la casa deteniendo a todos los que habitan ese lugar. Jacob ve que entran a su casa y a él lo único que le importa es su hermana, le da una pistola y una bolsa con dinero, le dice que huya, que si alguien se le acerca le dispare. Bella huye de la casa por el bosque que da a su patio, pero Edward está vigilando y la ve salir de la casa y correr al bosque para atraparla pensando que era una de las cómplices de "Jake", el corre hacia ella, y se esconde detrás de unos árboles para atraparla, ella todavía no se da cuenta de que la persiguen y queda parada en medio de los árboles y empieza a llorar. Edward nota que es inocente y el buscara la forma de protegerla de quien sea.

La vida de Edward y Bella cambiara por completo.


	2. 1-El Caso

**_Hola bueno, aquí esta el primer capitulo espero que les guste :) _**

**_Pd: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la señora Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es total y completamente mia._**

**_disfruten y dejen comentarios, no sean tan duros :*_**

* * *

Capitulo 1-Caso

Edward.

Edward Cullen, un agente de policía de Forks, miraba por la ventana negra de su oficina de tonos cafés, como el fuerte viento de Forks, azotaba los arboles del verde y hermoso bosque. El pensaba en su vida como ha estado solo estos últimos años, su edad era de veinticinco años, pero él se sentía muy solo, sin una mujer a su lado, sin una familia a su lado, estaba solo, "Como un perro" pensó mientras tomaba un sorbo del whisky que tenía en una de sus blancas manos.

El por más de ser un hombre guapo de ojos verdes como esmeraldas, su hermoso cabello cobrizo que estaba todo revuelto, hermosamente descontrolado, y una cara de facciones tan rectas, que parecía un ángel, no se divertía con mujeres y no salía nunca de su casa o trabajo.

Había tantas mujeres de tras de él, pero a, el no le gustaban ese tipo de mujeres, que andan buscando un hombre por las noches, solo para divertirse. El quería una hermosa mujer, de buenos sentimientos, que fuera hogareña, lo amara y que siempre estuviera con él.

En eso entro Tanya Denali su secretaria, que era de ese tipo de mujeres que se ofrecen al primer hombre que les pasa por el frente, su pelo era de un artificial rubio rojizo y sus ojos eran azules, Edward no la soportaba, porque siempre trataba de seducirlo y eso a él lo molestaba más que un dolor de cabeza.

-Edward, Emmett te manda esto, es un nuevo caso- dijo ella con una voz irritante, Edward solo tomo la carpeta que estaba en la mano de Tanya, sin tocar su mano, la tomo y la miro por un breve momento, la carpeta tenía en una de las esquinas escrito el nombre "Jacob Black Swan".

-Hoye, Edward, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a cenar… ¿esta noche? – pregunto Tanya, mientras se mordía su delgado y muy pintado largo inferior.

Edward se estremeció, al pensar en salir una noche con Tanya, ella definitiva mente, no era su tipo.

-Lo siento, Tanya, pero esta noche, iré con mi hermana Alice para ayudarla a ordenar su nuevo departamento-dije, rezando para que me creyera su mentira.

-Ah ok, bueno… tal vez en otra ocasión se pueda- dijo mientras agitaba las pestañas tanto que pareciera que tenía una basura en el ojo.

-Eh, si claro – Edward sonrío falsamente, y a Tanya se le secaron los pulmones al ver su sonrisa, le tomo varios segundos contestar.

-Sí, sí, a…dios- se fue saliendo lentamente mientras movía sus caderas, lo cual a Edward le resulto completamente repulsivo.

Se sentó en su silla de cuero, abrió la carpeta y empezó a leer el documento, que estaba escrito a mano, con la letra de Emmett su compañero de investigación desde hace un año.

Jacob Black Swan.

Criminal especializado en robo de bancos y documentos de empresas, acusado varias veces por asesinato, ah estado tres veces en la cárcel salió con pago de fianza…..etc.

A Edward le intereso este caso, se veía para el interesante, mañana mismo empezaría a investigar el caso, tomo su maletín de cuero negro, cerro su oficina y salió no sin antes de que Tanya le mandara un saludo con la mano volviendo a agitar las pestañas muy rápido, el volvió a estremecerse.

Tomo su volvo y se dirigió a su apartamento, ya en su apartamento de paredes rojas y blancas con casi todos los muebles negros y blancos y con un gran piano negro en una esquina de apartamento, fue y se sentó en el sillón blanco favorito de él, mientras encendía el televisor, estaban pasando una película de acción, unas de las favoritas de él.

Sonrió, por su buena suerte, mientras veía la película sonó el teléfono, él sabía muy bien quién era.

-Hola Alice- dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono.

-Hola, mi poli favorito, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo su pequeña voz chillona, Alice era muy bonita con un cuerpo pequeño pero bien definido, unas muy bonitas facciones y un cabello corto negro como la noche con puntas que señalaban a todos lados.

-Muy bien, hermanita, ¿Cómo te va en tu trabajo?-pregunto la hermosa voz aterciopelada de Edward, Alice desde el otro lado de la línea soltó un grito tan fuerte, que Edward tuvo que separase el móvil unos centímetros de la oreja.

-Muy bien, súper hermano, me han encargado como ocho diseños de boda y Edward te tengo una súper, ultra, mega noticia…..conocí al chico de mis sueños se llama Jasper Hale y quiero que lo conozcas esta misma noche ¿Sí?- dijo Alice, Edward jamás le había escuchado tan feliz, ni siquiera cuando la nombraron diseñadora del año.

-Vaya Alice, no sé si pué….- ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase antes de que Alice le gritara.

-Ni se te ocurra decir que no, Edward, esto es muy importante para mí- Edward estaba cien por ciento seguro de que estaba haciendo pucheros.

-Alice no puedo, mañana tengo trabajo, que tal la otra semana- dijo Edward. Alice por supuesto que trato de convencerlo pero Edward estaba muy ocupado.

-Está bien te veo la otra semana hermanito, te quiero, adiós- dijo y colgó

Estaba seguro que se había enojado pero la vería la otra semana y conocería al tal Jasper.

Varios días después….

Bella.

Bella Swan, estaba en su cuarto de paredes color azul cielo, con cuadros de mariposas hermosas de mil colores, colgados en las paredes, viendo acostada desde su cama de sabanas moradas, como se movían las pequeñas estrellas doradas que colgaban de hilos del mismo color desde el techo, pensando en su hermano, estaba muy preocupada, porque ya se había metido en demasiados problemas para mal, y no dudaba que la policía lo encontrará muy pronto.

Bella era muy hermosa, ella no se veía con claridad, su pelo era de un castaño hermoso y caía por sus hombros, hasta la mitad de su espalda, su cuerpo escultural, aunque ella no lo vea, sus facciones son muy lindas y rectas, una cara muy bella, su piel de un hermoso tono blanco como la nieve, y por ultimo sus enormes y hermosos ojos cafés, tan profundos y bellos.

Salió de su cuarto, mientras trataba de pasar entre varias mujeres que se encontraban ahí, con vestidos negros pegados a sus esculturales cuerpos, llego a el despacho de su hermano y toco la puerta, al otro lado se oían varios gemidos y jadeos, ella volvió a tocar y los gemidos cortaron y alguien abrió la puerta blanca.

Una mujer de pelo corto y piel morena le sonrió a Bella, su maquillaje estaba un poco corrido y ella la reconoció, era la amante favorita de su hermano, Bella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hola Leah- saludo Bella y Leah le devolvió el saludo, ella entro y vio a su hermano tomando un poco de vino tinto, para Bella eso olía horrible y por eso nunca lo probó, a pesar de tener veinte tres años.

-Hola hermano, Jake- dijo Bella, fue y lo abrazo él le devolvió, el abrazo, -Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Jacob, su piel era de color morena rojiza y el era guapo.

-Te extrañaba, hermano, no te había visto hace tres semanas- dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, de verdad lo había extrañado.

-Perdón, lo sé, pero tenía trabajo, lo siento- pronuncio con honestidad, el tan bien la extrañaba, pero casi todo lo que hacía era por ella, desde que sus padres habían muerto, él la había cuidado y protegido.

-Porque no tocas piano, mientras yo te veo- ofreció él, la miro con sus ojos negros y ella asintió, se sentaron en el gran piano negro y ella empezó a tocar Comptine d'un Autre Été de Yann Tiersen, la música empezó a llenar todo el despacho.

Jacob la miraba maravillado, ella lo fascinaba, para el todo era ella, su hermana era todo lo que le quedaba, la quería, la amaba como su hermana.

La hermosa melodía fue interrumpida por un fuerte disparo, Bella se asusto y dio un salto, Jacob enseguida tomo la pistola negra con la inicial J.B.S. que estaba en su cinturón y cargo la pistola, miro por la venta y susurro "Mierda".

-Jacob, ¿Qué ocurre?, -volvió a oírse un disparo, Bella se tapo los oídos.

-¿Qué está pasando?-grito Bella y se paro del piano, pero Jacob le grito.

-Escóndete debajo del piano- Bella lo obedeció, no lo había visto tan preocupado.

-Jake- volvió a decir Bella exigiéndole que le respondiera, no entendía que estaba pasando, no entendía nada.

-Es la policía- dijo, Bella entendió de inmediato y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Jacob fue a su escritorio negro y saco de ahí una pequeña pistola y una bolsa negra, que contenía varios millones. Fue y se le acerco a Bella que estaba escondida debajo del piano y le dijo.

-Bella, toma esto, quiero que salgas por la puerta trasera y corras hacia el bosque, corre, no importa lo que pase, cuando estés lo suficiente mente lejos, te quedaras ahí unos momentos, .ya después volverás cerca de la casa y saldrás por la carretera, por nada de este mundo te acerques demasiado aquí ¿Me has entendido?-pregunto Jacob, Bella asintió, y salió debajo de bajo del piano, él le entrego la bolsa y la pistola, ella la miro aterrorizada.

-No disparare a nadie- dijo y Jacob asintió. –Solo si estas en peligro- dijo y volvió ella asentir.

El la abrazo por unos momentos y ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo "Te quiero, ten cuidado hermano", Jacob le dio un beso en la frente semana y pronuncio "Corre", ella salió del despacho y corrió escaleras abajo, llego a la sala de tonalidades doradas y negras, se escondió detrás de uno de los muebles para no ser vista por dos hombres anchos que por las mascaras negras que traían solo se podían ver sus ojos, negros como el carbón.

Los dos subieron las escaleras, ella sabía muy bien que encontrarían a su hermano eso era inevitable, un disparo volvió a oírse, "no importa lo que pase, corre" había pasado la cocina blanca sin personas, "que le ha pasado a todas las personas que estaban aquí, donde esta Leah y las demás chicas, los guardias no hay nadie, o dios Bella sal de esta casa ya" pensó, no entendía como las personas habían desaparecido tan rápido de su casa, ya no había nadie, ni las mujeres que ella había conocido, que eran las amantes de su hermano.

Después de haber salido por la puerta de la cocina de madera, topo con el patio trasero, donde había un asador negro y una piscina con agua tan clara que era casi transparente, su hermano había dicho que corriera hacia el bosque que daba al mismo patio trasero, se adentro en el bosque rápidamente no sin tropezar algunas veces, se había lastimado el tobillo al intentar saltar un tronco de árbol, las zapatillas negras que traía no le servían de mucho, su vestido blanco, que era largo un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, con mangas largas, se rompió un poco, por unas ramas con espinas, se estaba cansando y sus pies dolían, la bolsa que traía en una de sus manos estaba pesada y la pistola le daba un tremendo asco.

Se dejo caer en un lugar pequeño, con césped rodeado de arboles, estaba muy cansada, su respiración era entrecortada y muy pronto empezó a llorar, no sabía si su hermano seguía vivo o no, si lo volvería a ver, si había escapado. Su hermano le había dado dinero suficiente para que viviera, pero ella no podía vivir así, ocultándose sola. Empezó a levantarse para seguir cuando la voz mas hermosa que había escuchado dijo.

-Alto a ahí- ella se quedo en shock en su lugar la habían encontrado, estaba muy asustada, no quería que a ella también la mataran.

-Levanta las manos y voltea a verme- dijo la hermosa voz, ella volteo, mientras levantaba las manos y creyó que al frente suyo tenia a un dios griego, su cabellos era despeinado pero hermoso de un tono cobrizo, su figura era fuerte y masculina, su cara era de unas facciones perfectas, su piel un poco bronceada y sus ojos eran hermosos para ella, dos hermosas esmeraldas.

-No me hagas daño- pronuncio ella tímidamente, él se le quedaba viendo embobado, como si hubiera visto la cosa más hermosa en su vida, pues así era, nunca él había visto algo tan hermoso, tan lindo, tan tierno, tan...tan…tan…inocente.

-Eso depende, de lo que tú hagas- ella empezó a llorar, y él sintió como si su corazón fuera aplastado y roto al mismo tiempo.

-Por favor, yo...No...E...Hecho nada ma...ma...lo, por favor no me hagas daño- pronuncio ella lentamente, Edward podía ver en sus ojos que era así, se veían, tan sinceros, tan puros.

-¿Qué relación tienes con Jacob Black?- pregunto él, ella no sabía si responder a su pregunta o no.

- Soy su...Hermana- él se paralizo en su lugar, no sabía que Black tuviera una hermana.

-Su, hermana, enserio, no me estas mintiendo verdad- dijo él apuntándole con su negra pistola, ella la vio y su cara se puso blanca.

-No, no…te miento, te digo la verdad- ella sabía que debía decir la verdad o estaba completamente pérdida.

-Suelta tu arma- dijo con voz firme, ella aventó el arma hacia los arboles, solo se oyó el arma rompiendo varias armas.

-¿Qué tiene ese bolsa?-pregunto Edward, Bella volvió a ver el arma que tenía entre sus manos, la apretó más fuerte.

-Dinero- él la seguía viendo fijamente, no creía que ella haya hecho algo malo, sus ojos lo expresaban y estaban llenos de sinceridad, dolor y tristeza, él no la quería ver triste, la quería feliz y en paz. Él no sabía porque de pronto quería solo protegerla de todos, vio la sangre que corría por uno de sus hombros y las raspaduras de sus blancas piernas, sintió la necesidad de tomarla ir a su casa y curarla, no podía contener ese sentimiento y pregunto.

-¿Estás bien?- ella negó con la cabeza, sus tobillo le dolía y sus ojos ardían, por el aire que se había metido en ellos al correr, las raspaduras que tenía en el hombro eran profundas y le dolía mucho, y la sangre la estaba mareando.

Él no se controlo, la cargo y ella callo desmayada en sus brazos, él acaricio sus cabellos, se veía tan débil, sin pensarlo poso un beso en la frente de ella.

Se había convertido en una necesidad cuidarla, no sabía porque ese sentimiento se había desarrollado tan rápido dentro de él.

_De una cosa estaba seguro, él la protegería de todo lo malo que le pudiera pasar, ahora ella se había convertido en el centro de su universo._

* * *

_**Bueno que les pareció les gusto :)**_

_**Espero que si besos :***_


End file.
